This invention relates to a child's swing. It relates more particularly to a motorized swing which is driven by rechargeable batteries.
There are various types of motorized swings available for entertaining children. Most such swings are driven by spring-type motors which have run times of only a few minutes. Therefore their motors must be rewound relatively often requiring older children or adults to be present at the swing sites.
It has been proposed to use a battery operated electric motor to drive a child's swing. However, such battery operated swings have not been widely used for a variety of reasons. Usually they require relatively powerful electric motors which are expensive. Also they consume an appreciable amount of power so that they have relatively short run times before their batteries have to be recharged. Attempts to alleviate these problems by using smaller, less expensive motors which draw less current have resulted in the motors not being able to drive the swings properly in many situations as when the occupant is relatively heavy or shifts his weight about. Also some prior swings cannot tolerate the abuse to which they are invariably subjected when children suddenly stop the swing seat or push the seat in a direction contrary to its motor driven direction. The swings stall and in extreme cases their motors burn out. Thus all of these problems have militated against the wider use of battery operated swings.